


Kindred Spirits

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [59]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AKA my kryptonite, Bi/Pan Solidarity, Gen, Jukebox Prompt, POV David Rose, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Queer Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “Of course not. You’ll forgive your father and I, dear, if we weren’t quite prepared for our first-born to bring home multiple paramours this weekend.”
Relationships: David Rose & Moira Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/gifts).



> I can never resist the words _bi/pan solidarity_ in any context, but particularly not when they come in the form of a fabulous prompt from kiranerys42: "Moira is bi and David is pan and they have a heartwarming conversation about their bi/pan solidarity".
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.

Liam and Jess end up heading back to New York early, waving off David’s offer of the jet if they can stick around an extra day.

“You’re sweet, David, but we’re fine with commercial.” Jess’ lipgloss is sticky against the corner of his lips as she kisses him goodbye; Liam’s stubble scrapes along his skin as he kisses David on the cheek. Then they’re gone in a whirl of suitcases and farewells, and David’s chest aches a tiny bit as Rosa closes the door behind them. He knew they weren’t forever, and he did kind of use them this weekend; still, it’s hard to watch them so engrossed in each other without so much as a backwards glance for him.

It’s 4pm, plenty late enough to pour himself a drink, so he makes his way down the marble staircase and into the ballroom where the good liquor is stored. To his surprise his mother is standing in front of the bar cart, a martini glass in her hand as she drops an olive into it. 

“Ah, David.” She pulls out another glass without asking what he’d like to drink. He thinks about waving her off, pouring something else, but time with his mom is limited and, though he’d never admit it to her, precious. He accepts the strongly poured drink with a tight smile, taking a sip and trying not to squirm as she watches him carefully.

“Your friends have departed already, I hear?”

“They weren’t my _friends.”_ As soon as it comes out of his mouth he realises it could be interpreted in two ways — and maybe both of them are true. Before he can get too wrapped up in his own head about it, though, she’s smiling her enigmatic, tight-lipped smile at him.

“Of course not. You’ll forgive your father and I, dear, if we weren’t quite prepared for our first-born to bring home multiple paramours this weekend.”

He sets his jaw. “You weren’t prepared for _multiple_ paramours, or you weren’t prepared for a _female_ paramour?”

She raises one perfectly groomed eyebrow at him over her glass. “Well you must admit, David, we haven’t borne witness to you with a female companion prior to yesterday evening. If we perhaps made some assumptions about your proclivities I’m sure they were understandable.”

David huffs, picking the olive out of his drink and popping it in his mouth. “I’ve been with a handful of girls, actually.”

She eyes him carefully as she sets down her glass. “We’ve all been with a handful of girls, dear.”

David blinks. Blinks again. “Sorry, what?”

“Did you really think you’re the only one in this family with an appreciation for more than one gender?”

“Yes!” It bursts out of him before he can choke it back. “I _absolutely_ thought that!”

His mom gets the imperious look on her face she perfected playing a tsarina. “Well you know what you say about assumptions, don’t you?” Her gaze becomes piercing as she studies him carefully. “David, can you elucidate for me — why pansexual? What made bisexual insufficient for you?”

It’s a question that should get his hackles up, but… but. She’s looking at him not like she wants to argue about definitions, but as though she just wants to understand. It’s been a long time since he was the focus of this much of his mom’s attention, and he’s seized with the need to do the question justice.

“It’s not that bi was wrong, exactly.” He chooses his words carefully. “It just… wasn’t exactly _right,_ either. Pan just… fit better, I guess.”

“Hmm.” She looks at him for a moment longer before nodding decisively, as though the matter is now settled. And maybe it is.

Almost.

“Is Dad— will he—”

She smiles at him. “Other sexualities are a little outside the realm of your father’s understanding.” She moves closer to him and for one horrifying second David thinks she’s going to hug him, but instead she reaches forward and pats him on the shoulder. “But have no doubt that he will, as you so eloquently advised him to yesterday, _deal with it.”_

She sweeps past him and out the door, and David bites back a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
